Pikmin RP
This is a simple idea with a low chance to happen. So recently,PikFan23 has started a Pikmin story,"Mysterious World", post all current Pikmin games. It was very intriguing and got me think that possibly, just maybe, we could create an RPG out of it. Mostly a RP. The idea is simple: your a Pikmin with elem among all the other Pikmin. You simply RP from then on. With a supposed extensive onion to explore and set up your life as a Pikmin. Other attributes: Pikmin:There are 4 "types" of pikmin. Not as in color. Worker Pikmin: Pikmin who just harvest and are uninteractable. There AI is run of the mill, just made to accompany you, and to be thrown into the fray of battle. With very rudimentary faux personalities, mostly containing whether they will run from death or face it like a trooper(*cough* chuggaaconroy *cough* steve cough*). The only other Values they contain besides one bit personality is money and age. NPC Pikmin: These are a step up from workers. With more complex personalities and the ability to decide to throw YOU or others when in your presence, these are more complex. They will respond to interactions such as talking to them. There is a rare chance of even having the elem. They could decide to set up a shop or work at the sproutling facility. Still, nothing big. AFK Pikmin: These Pikmin control your pikmin when your AFK, or more descriptively, not online. They are basicly NPC Pikmin that run away whenever they are supposed to die. Hey, don't complain about unreleasticness, what would you think when you come back to a dead pikmin? They use the elem periodicly and sleep a lot more than you think. When you come online, they disappear to start running back to your "house". You can set up a personality for them or even to say specific things when talked to, such as a trade. You can customize your personality for specific people to. "Active" Pikmin: AKA you. Not much to say though. You control them, use them to interact with NPCs and other people, and fight with them. Yep. Onions: Types:So now to types of color sort of types pikmin. New onions will be added only when introduced in "Mysterious World" to be kept as canon as possible to the story. Elem types will be given to the types PikFan23 gives them to. Insides: The inside of an onion will be divided as the story depicts it. However, there may be some additions, such as a commercial district. Elem:Elem is elem. Naw, i'm kidding. Elem will be divided into skills, with skills being unique to each pikmin type(color). Possibly, instead of using levels as increased base stats and unlocking skills, levels is a simple depiction of the amount of times you've gained EP(Elem Points), which are used in ranking up skills. More technical ways could be used for unlocking new elem skills, such as burning grip:nearly die in a grip of a monster. I think this would be a more unique experience. Gameplay: In all honestly I am quite split over this. Mouse or key board? 2d or 3d? If 3d, first person or 3rd personn? if 2d, horizontal or top down? Sprite graphic or vector graphics? See what I mean? However the core is still there: What if you were a pikmin? Some other aspects of other games will be there, such as perma death. Hey, how many pikmin did you run into that refused to dye in a bulborbs mouth? None. Exactly. However, you could have a pikmin in each onion. The older your character is, from leaf to bud to flower to dead flower to leaf to bud to flower, etctera would increase your speed and damage dealt. You could have pseudo-gear, mostly small widgets that other pikmin made. That is all. Thank you for reading this wall of text!